Sacrifice for Love
by Charmed651
Summary: An alternate version of the ending events of episode 10 "Snap."
1. The Note

Abby's POV

_At the Cannery, everyone was sitting around, trying to think of a way to get off the island and all I could think of was Jimmy. All of a sudden there was a noise outside and everyone froze, when Nicki walked in. _

"What the hell are you guys doing in my bar?" Nicki asked

Shane stepped forward and said, "We had to hide out. Somebody was shooting at us."

"I came back because there's a generator here and all the power went out in town."

She walked up to me and handed me an envelope with my name on it.

"I found this on my car. I was hoping I'd find you down by the docks, with Jimmy."

I started to cry, "Jimmy's gone Nicki. He was on his boat when the marina blew up."

Nicki hugged me trying to make me feel better and said, "Abby, I think you need to read that letter."

I wiped my eyes and opened the envelope to find a letter from my dad, it read:

_Abby, _

_I know you're wondering why I have done all of this. Come to your room at the Candlewick and I will explain everything._

_Dad_

Flustered, "I, I have to go."

Henry, overhearing the commotion said, "What's going on?"

"I'm going to the Candlewick. I need to get answers from my dad."

"Abby, no! It's too dangerous. You could get killed."

"Henry, don't try to stop me. I need to do this. He's my father. This is because of me."

"Fine, but I'll go with you."

"Henry, no. I need to do this alone. I'll be careful, I just need a gun." Shane handed me his shotgun.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

_I walked the mile or so to the Candlewick, the whole time thinking of Jimmy. Like when he first kissed me when we were 15 on the docks or when we snuck into the cannery at 16 to play pool and my dad caught us. My dad had always been kind of strict, especially when I was dating Jimmy, but I couldn't think of a reason he would be killing all these people. I wanted to be strong, but as I walked up the steps to the Candlewick and down the long hallway to my room, I started to hesitate and thought about leaving, but I knew I had to do this. I walked to the door and opened it, entering the room with my gun raised. I saw my dad standing in front of me and right next to him was…_

"Jimmy!"


	2. The Choice

"Jimmy, oh my god" I said as I put my gun down and ran towards him, but before I got to him,

Jimmy yelled, "Stop, don't come any closer Abby!"

"Jimmy, what the hell is going on? I thought you died when the marina exploded"

"Abby, we don't have time to explain everything right now" Sheriff Mills yelled.

Now more confused than ever, I lifted my gun again and pointed it at my dad.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Abby, it's Wakefield. He's alive."

"What? How? You killed him."

"No Abby. I shot him, but I never found his body. I've been tracking him for years, and now he's come back to the island. I'm so sorry, I should have told you."

Lowering my gun I said, "We need to get out of here."

"Abby, we can't. This is Wakefield's game. He uses everything we love against us. He wants you to choose. Me…

or Jimmy."

"What!? No, I can't!"

"Honey, if you don't choose, we both die."

Crying I said, "Dad, how am I supposed to do this?"

"Abby, you need to follow your heart."

"Dad, I love you so much, but Jimmy, I…

I love you too and I should have told you a long time ago. I'm so sorry I never called, but"

Jimmy interrupted, "Abby, stop. I'm so happy I got to see you again. You should choose your dad, it's okay, don't worry about me. I want you to be happy, and we could never be happy if you had to live with this. I love you so much." Now starting to cry himself.

Sheriff Mills took over saying, "No Abby. I've lived a long life, I missed a lot, sending you away, but after your mom died, things just weren't the same. When I heard you were coming home, I hoped we'd be able to go back to how things used to be, but now we'll never get that chance. I want you to be happy with Jimmy, you love each other. When this is all over, you guys should go far away from here and don't look back, if you don't put this behind you, it will destroy your life."

"Charlie, no" Jimmy said, "I can't let you die to save me."

"Jimmy, just take care of my daughter. Never give up on her and always appreciate the time you have together."

"Dad, how can I let you go?"

"You let me go a long time ago, after your mom died and I sent you away. You have done fine without me and" letting out a sob and then taking a breath, "I'm so proud of you. You have to choose, now!"

Sobbing now, I noticed the walkie talkie sitting on the table with the button taped down. That bastard! Wakefield has been listening to all of this, I thought. Now I wanted to kill him more than ever.

"I can't!" I screamed.

"Honey, look at me. You can do this. You are so strong and I'm so proud of you. You and Jimmy will have a great life, but you need to finish this first. You need to stop Wakefield."

I took a deep breath as I prepared to make the most difficult decision of my life.

"Jimmy. I choose Jimmy!" I screamed as I started crying again.

Looking at my father who was smiling at me, he said, "You did the right thing. I love you." As he prepared to die. "Abby go! Don't watch this!"

"No, I can't leave!" Then there was a _snap_ and all of a sudden I watched with horror as Jimmy was pulled back out the window. I dropped to my knees screaming, "Jimmy! Nooo! Jimmy!"

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard Jimmy's voice saying, "Abby. Abby, wake up."

_I sat up with a gasp and looked over at Jimmy laying next to me. I remembered everything. It was my dad that was killed that day, not Jimmy. We got off the island, moved away, and got married, just like my dad wanted. Even though it's been 10 years, I still sometimes dream of what happened that night, but I always remember what my dad told me and I never forget the sacrifice my dad made for us. _

"Was it the same dream again?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, it was the dream where you died instead of my dad."

As he rubbed my back he said, "It's okay, I'm here. Everything's fine."

"I know. The only reason I still have that dream is because my biggest fear is of losing you."

"Don't worry honey, you'll never lose me." He kissed my forehead and pulled me close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I drifted into a peaceful sleep as I lay in the arms of my husband, the love of my life.


End file.
